callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty 2: Big Red One
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox |media = DVD }} Call of Duty 2: Big Red One is a historic first-person shooter video game that takes place during World War II. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One was released on November 1, 2005 for the Playstation 2, Xbox, and GameCube by Activision and Treyarch. Story Mode In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One the player takes the role of an American soldier, Pvt. Roland Rogers, in the 1st Infantry Division throughout the whole game except a level where the player takes the role of the main character's brother as a gunner in a bomber mission. The game starts the player off at a tutorial shooting level that is located somewhere in Maubeuge, France. The other level is a flashback that takes place during the invasion of Algeria in the Battle of Oran called "Baptism by Fire" and soon back to the tutorial. Soon the character is led by Sgt. Hawkins and with some other troops. The 1st Infantry Division moves on to Kasserine Pass, Kasserine, and soon the final battle in the North Africa campaign in a bomber mission on a B-24 Liberator over the Mediterranean. Soon Operation: Husky starts in the Battle of Gela where Pvt. Roger rescues some paratroopers in the 82nd Airborne Division then in Piano Lupo fights against the Hermann Goering Panzer Division and soon fights through Troina then consolidate with the city and soon capture Sicily. Soon the 1st Infantry Division is moved to England, the player participates in the D-Day invasion, destroying bunkers and some warehouses, and finally taking control of a Flak 88 gun to win the level. The game moves on to Mons and Eilendorf, where the character moves closer and closer to Germany, fighting through the Hurtgen Forest. The last two levels are at Bucholz and the Siegfried Line, where the player leads his soldiers over the final crossing into Germany in the snowy winter of 1945. The game ends after the V2 Rockets at the Siegfried Line are destroyed, and the 1st Infantry comes. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One tends to focus much more heavily on the character aspect of the player's squadmates. He learns their names and watches them as they age and gain rank over the course of the war and soon are killed in combat. Multiplayer Call of Duty 2: Big Red One features a online play in both the PS2 and Xbox versions with drivable tanks, character classes, and experience gain much like multiplayer in Call of Duty: United Offensive. Multiplayer functionality is handled by highly modified netcode originally licensed from DemonWare. Collector's Edition Call of Duty 2: Big Red One also has a Collector's Edition that contains a bonus DVD with: * 4 Exclusive character skins for multiplayer gameplay – using Elite soldier models * Interviews, MoCap/VO session footage of the in-game voice actors from the cast of Band of Brothers * Interviews with WWII Veterans of the Big Red One, including memories of in-game events * Multiplayer map fly-thrus with DVD-style developer commentary (tips, interesting facts, etc.) * Behind the scenes with Treyarch, discussing the development of Call of Duty 2: Big Red One * Concept and production art gallery (Art, sketches, storyboards, renders, etc.) Trivia *This is the first Call of Duty game to not include a British or Russian campaign. *The American soldier in the picture above is holding an MP40, which is odd as the MP40 is a German weapon. Maybe he lost his gun and picked up that as a replacement or they tried to animate him with an M3 Grease Gun and messed it up. But I have only heard of Airborne Soldiers to weild Grease Guns. *Pvt. Guzzo is the name of a backup character in this game. In Call of Duty 3, Guzzo is a main character. External links *[http://www.activision.com/index.html#gamepage|en_US|gameId:COD2BigRed1&brandId:CoD Call of Duty 2: Big Red One] Category:Games Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One